Kill La Christmas
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: Christmas is around the corner and to Mako's favor have decided to do a secret Santa. How will things turn out for everyone in their gift exchange? *UPDATED*


A/N: **Hello, and Merry Christmas! And for those who don't, Happy Hanakuh and Kwanza! I hope you all enjoy this Christmas one-shot!**

* * *

It was December 15th, and everyone, including Mikisugi and Tsumugu were waiting in the Mankanshocku's resident, request of Mako Mankanshocku, saying she had a BIG announcement for everyone.

The were all waiting, and in awkward silence just sitting there waiting for the brunette that phoned them when she finally busted through the door to the living room.

"Mako has arrived! Sorry to keep you all waiting," she said.

"So what's this about under achiever?" Nonon asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Mako had a super idea last night. So last night Mako was undressing getting ready for a bath and when she was grabbing her bra-"

"Mankanshocku, please get to the point," Satsuki said as some of the boys went bright red from the brunette's explanation.

"Oh sorry! Like Mako was saying was saying she had an idea. A secret Santa!"

"Secret Santa? What's that?" Ryuko inquired.

"It's when people pick other peoples names out of a hat or other item and get each other gifts without their disignated person knowing." Houka answered on his tablet.

"In English please," Uzu requested.

"What the doggy's saying is that we pick peoples name out of a hat don't tell them who we got and buy them presents. Then met up before Christmas and give the gifts to our "Secret Santa" and that's all," the pinkette explained with air quotes around the secret Santa part.

"Cool, I'm in," Uzu commented.

"Mako expected that, so she did this," the brunette said pulling out a very big and might I say flashy hat on the coffee table.

"Interesting, I'll participate," Mikisugi chimed in doing his usual smirk.

"So let's start!" Mako exclaimed as she held out the hat starting with Ryuko.

"Okay, so I guess I'm first," Ryuko said putting her hand in the bag pulling out a tiny sheet of paper. _'So who'd I get?'_ She thought looking at the paper. _'Aikuro Mikisugi. M-Mikisugi! No!'_

Then, Mako went all the way around to everyone and grabbed the last slip of paper for herself. _'Mako got... Nonon Jakuzure. Uh... Jakuzure-senpai? Woah, what a pickle Mako's in huh?'_

Satsuki looked at her paper as it read; _'Tsumugu Kinagase. Kinagase huh? Now this will surely be interesting.'_

And the list went on. Ira got Mako, Houka got Ryuko, Nonon got Uzu, much to her dismay, Mikisugi got Satsuki, Iori got Houka, Tsumugu got Ira and Uzu got Iori. And the list was set, all was needed was the gifts and the people in place.

* * *

Ryuko was sitting with Mako at a tiny cafe down the block of their place where they were discussing their secret Santa's.

"So that's why Mako's having trouble with her secret Santa~" Mako whined puffing out her cheeks.

"You never even told me who your secret Santa was Mako. I'd like an explanation please?" Ryuko asked.

"Mako never told you did she. Sorry, Mako got Jakuzure-senpai, so what do I do?" The brunette inquired rocking in her seat.

"Well," the raven haired woman said sipping her coffee, "it should be something revolving music. I mean the munchkin is so engrossed with the stuff she should marry it."

Then, a light blub struck Mako and she beamed brightly and nodded as her thought blub disappeared.

"Arigato Ryuko-chan, so who'd you get?"

"Me? I-I got M-Mikisugi."

"REALLY! Mako's so happy. She didn't think you'd grab his name, but Mako was surely hoping on it!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Seriously! Ugh, not you too Mako, Satsuki's been getting on my case about him too," Ryuko complained.

"But Ryuko-chan-"

"W-What do I get him?" Ryuko asked blushing slightly red.

"Mako... has no idea." The raven haired woman then smacked herself and after escaping the ever so persistent Mako she came up with an idea. It may have been embarrassing, but it was a present after all.

The brunette paid the cafe and zoomed to the best and might I say most expensive music store she could fine and let's just say after her funds were pretty low.

* * *

"So Nonon, who did you get as you're secret Santa?" Satsuki asked sipping her tea.

"Well, I got the kanto monkey," she answered.

"Sanageyama?"

"Yeah, him. Who did you get Satsuki-chan?" Nonon inquired.

"I got Kinagase, but revered as "Mohawk Guy" by everyone else," she answered.

"What should I get the monkey?" the pinkette asked.

"I don't know. It seems like Sanageyama is so open when he's actually more difficult than you would think he is. But my advice is buy something that reflects him. That's all I can say," the Kiryuin woman said as Nonon nodded.

"Now for Kinagase, I'll decide that later. We have nineteen more days, but I will not wait till the last minute. I can assure you that," Satsuki plegded as the day passed on.

* * *

Iori was online ordering something for Inumuta when he was talking to Ira decided to bring up the secret Santa they were assigned.

"So Iori what should I do?" He questioned.

"I kind of need to know who you got first to help you," Iori said.

"Mankanshocku."

"Yes! I win!" Iori exclaimed pulling out his cell, dialing a number.

"Moshi moshi," the person on the other line said.

"Inumuta, it seems that Gamagoori did pick Mankanshocku's name out of the bag. So it seems I win the bet," he announced.

"Dang it. Okay fine, I'll pay up the next time we meet," and then the phone called ended and everything was silent.

"A-A competition wi-with Inumuta," Ira stuttered shocked at the unknown bet.

"Yes, now about a present for Mankanshocku, what does she like the best?" The former sewing club president said questiongly.

"You don't mean-"

"I'll get the apron."

* * *

Houka was sitting at Uzu's apartment playing video games when his phone went off and he answered.

"Moshi moshi," he said into the phone.

"Inumuta, it seems that Gamagoori did pick Mankanshocku's name out of the bag. So it seems I win the bet," Iori announced.

"Dang it. Okay fine, I'll pay up next time we meet," and the call ended.

"See told you he would," Uzu commented laughing.

"Yes, but my calculations were flawless. Hmm..."

"Something wrong Inumuta?" The greenette asked.

"Now that I'm thinking about it I still need an idea for my secret Santa." The tech nerd answered.

"Oh, well who'd ya get?"

"Matoi."

"..."

"You Sanageyama?"

"Who me? I got Iori, but I already know what to get him. Probably gonna get him that new sewing machine with some needles and threads. You know usually things that Iori likes. Frankly he's to easy for me, but whatever, if that's what he wants then I don't have a problem with it," Uzu said.

"Well lucky for you, but I still need an idea for Matoi," Houka retorted.

Uzu snickered loudly as Houka cocked his head towards him in curiosity, "What's wrong Sanageyama?"

"For the guy with information on everyone and everything you certainly still don't know what to get Matoi for Christmas."

Then, a little light blub also hit Houka as he pulled out his computer and started madly typing away on it.

* * *

Mikisugi and Tsumugu were at the bar enjoying some sake with just each other's company.

"So, are you really into this secret Santa thing?" Tsumugu scoffed loudly.

"Ya, besides I've got this feeling, that someone special got me," Mikisugi replied smirking happily.

"You've seriouly got to stop that Mikisugi. You know that Matoi probably didn't get you and isn't into you. Get over it," the mohawk man stated.

"Well, I can still dream, can't it?" The bluenette declared.

"No. No you can't," Tsumugu responded.

"It was worth a shot though." Tsumugu huffed and inquired, "Who'd you get for your secret Santa Mikisugi?"

"Me? I got Satsuki," he answered.

"Oh, well I got, um uh, what's it name. The...the really- really tall one," the mohawk man stated.

"I see. His name is Ira Gamagoori."

Tsumugu nodded then drank his sake and pondered for a moment when Mikisugi said, "I heard from Ryuko-kun from Satsuki that she said Gamagoori likes cooking. Just buy him some cooks books and your set."

"Nice idea Mikisugi, I'll do that, so what are you getting Kiryuin?"

"Oh, don't worry. I already have a brilliant idea, so just you wait, alright?"

The mohawk man gave a playful face and replied, "I honestly don't know if you're ideas are brilliant, but I suppose I trust you Mikisugi."

"How can you not?"

* * *

December 24th rolled in and the party began. There was singing and dancing till it reached an appropriate time to start the secret Santa. Mako went to the front of the room and announced the first person. "Jakuzure-senpai."

Jakuzure then walked up and grabbed a square shaped box with red and green wrapping paper. She ripped it open to reveal a pink and gold baton with silver tassles. And at the bottom was a new line of sheet music, something she had her eye on for awhile now.

"Thanks... for whoever got me this," and she quietly moved back to her seat softly smiling the one of the most thoughtful gestures.

Mako then said, "Okay, next up is... Tsumugu!"

He smoothly walked up hands in pockets with a bored expression placed on his face. "Um, a, oh hold on," the brunette declared picking up and note that read: _Please come outside._

Doing as the note ordered they walked outside, and to see a newly parked motorcycle outside with Tsumugu's name on it. He grabbed the keys to his new vehicle and patted down the pocket with them as they all returned inside.

"Okay, now is... Mikisugi-sensei!"

He then struted up confidently also with his hands placed in his pockets. Uzu whispered over to Satsuki. "Have you seen Matoi?"

"No. Not recently I mean. The last time I saw Ryuko was when she was with Mrs. Mankanshocku in the late afternoon," Satsuki answered as he nodded.

"Mikisugi-sensei, it's that one," Mako said pointing to the tall box with blue and red wrapping paper covered all over it.

Mikisugi pulled off the ribbon as the whole entire box fell apart to reveal Ryuko inside, and dressed in a Mrs. Claus outfit no less.

"R-Ryuko-kun-" but before he could finish Ryuko cut him off.

"M-Merry Christmas, M- Aikuro," she said pushing up on her toes to give him a tiny little kiss on the cheek. She brightfully blushed red as everyone cheered in excitement when Mikisugi, being bold dove in for another kiss.

Except, on the lips. After pressing his lips against her's he pulled away, gasping for air. "Now that's a very merry Christmas," Mikisugi stated very happy with his Christmas present.

"I-I... Uh-huh," Ryuko muttered walking down with Mikisugi to everyone else.

"Well now that that's done next is Sanageyama-senpai!"

Sanageyame paced to the front as Mako handed him a tiny green envelope. "Seriously?!" He exclaimed.

"Nice gift Jakuzure," Ryuko whispered so only Satsuki and Nonon could hear.

"Wait Matoi-"

"You guys aren't the quietest people in the manor y'know," she replied smirking.

"Ha! Coming from someone who decides a kiss for a present," Nonon snarked leaning in, "especially when you know I had my phone out the whole time." Ryuko quickly squeaked as the pinkette quickly gave her a flash of photos with a video attached.

"Eh!"

"Now shut it Matoi, that's not the point," Jakuzure said, as Uzu opened the envelope it revealed tickets to a rock concert.

"Sweet!" He happily exclaimed when Jakuzure had a small smirk planted on her face.

And once again it went on till we reached the last person to open their gift. Mako.

"Oh ho, Mako's left. Yahoo! Now let's see," she said as she opened a box filled with cookies. The brunette pulled one out and it smelled like gingerbread and cinnamon till she looked on the back which had the initials; _IG._

"Gamagoori-senpai," Mako muttered as tears ran down her face and shooting towards the gigantic man, surprisingly knocking him over.

"Nice toad, you completely ruined the point of secret Santa," the pinkette snarked.

"Merry Christmas!" Mako said hugging Ira as he blushed brightly. Everyone just had a big laugh and good time till the party ended.

That day really was a Merry Christmas.

A/N: **Hey guys, hope you have a very Merry Christmas. I hope you guys enjoyed this Christmas one-shot, enjoy your Winter Breaks and, get into the spirit of Christmas. Give, not receive. PopMania out, byyyyzzziiieeee!**


End file.
